Unearth
Unearth is an American metalcore band from Winthrop, Massachusetts. Formed in 1998, the group has released five studio albums. Their fourth record, The March was released on October 14, 2008 meeting with high positive reception by many. Their fifth album, Darkness in the Light, was released July 5, 2011. History Early career (1998–2002) Unearth was formed by Trevor Phipps, Buz McGrath, Ken Susi, Mike Rudberg, and Chris Rybicki in Eastern Massachusetts in 1998. The band began as Point 04 (containing McGrath, Rudberg, and Rybicki), and Susi was recruited soon afterwards. The band attempted to recruit Phipps while he recovered from appendicitis, but Phipps was reluctant to join. However, when Phipps showed up to a jam session for one of Susi's side bands, Unearth was practicing instead, and Phipps agreed to join after hearing the song "Shattered by the Sun." The name "Unearth" was coined by drummer Mike Rudberg as he wanted the band to "Unearth" a new sound in the metal and hardcore world. On the small independent label, Endless Fight Records, they released their first EP called Above the Fall of Man in May 1999. Unearth then signed to Eulogy Recordings to release The Stings of Conscience in 2001 and the Endless EP in 2002. During the process of Endless, Chris Rybicki left the group and was replaced by John Maggard. ''The Oncoming Storm'' (2003–2005) After playing tours and festivals like the New England Metal and Hardcore Festival with Unearth, Mike Rudberg departed from the group days after their performance at The SXSW in 2003, having performed the show in the nude.Decibel Magazine Also Buz McGrath left for personal problems but came back shortly after. The rest of Unearth would then use Tim Mycek of Sworn Enemy as temporary replacement drummer and Kia Eshghi of Rumi on guitar. Before Buz returned, Mike Martin from All That Remains also filled in for him. After Buz's return, Adam D from Killswitch Engage also filled in on drums for the last 2 months of the year. With Buz McGrath and new permanent drummer Mike Justian, of The Red Chord and previously post-hardcore band Hassan I Sabbah, Unearth released The Oncoming Storm through Metal Blade Records on June 29, 2004. That summer, they played at Ozzfest and would later begin touring with Killswitch Engage, Shadows Fall, and Lamb of God for MTV's Headbangers Ball United States tour. They would also tour with Slipknot the next year. In 2005, Unearth performed in the first ever Sounds of the Underground tour with numerous bands like Norma Jean, Gwar, and All That Remains. ''In the Eyes of Fire'' (2006–2008) In early 2006, they began writing their next album. After the writing process, they recorded III: In the Eyes of Fire with well-known heavy metal producer Terry Date at Seattle. This latest coup was yet another landmark in their blossoming career, a fact the band were quick to acknowledge: "Working with Terry Date is another amazing feat for us on a growing list of accomplishments".► METAL CENTRE Mailorder & Webzine - Heavy Power Death Thrash Black Gothic Metal & more ► 02/06/2008 As they finished their latest album, they performed at Ozzfest for the second time, including songs from the album even though it was not destined for release until August 8, 2006. During the release, they began their headlined Sanctity of Brothers tour with Bleeding Through, Animosity, Through the Eyes of the Dead and Terror. After participating in Japan's Loud Park festival, Unearth and Slayer toured together all around the U.S. in early 2007 on the Christ Illusion tour. They headlined a European tour in the beginning of 2007 with Job for a Cowboy, Despised Icon, and DÅÅTH. Which was followed by a U.S. & Canadian tour with Dimmu Borgir, DevilDriver and Kataklysm that began in the middle of April. It was during this tour that drummer Mike Justian was fired from the band for numerous reasons. To fill in for the rest of the tour, Gene Hoglan of Strapping Young Lad was recruited. They played in the 2007 Download Festival with Seemless/Kingdom of Sorrow/studio drummer Derek Kerswill who has since joined the band officially. The band's live DVD Alive from the Apocalypse was released on March 18, 2008, and debuted at #13 on the Billboard Top Music Video Chart, with sales around 1,800. It was also certified gold in Canada a week after its release. ''The March'' (2008–2010) On October 14, 2008, Unearth released their fourth album, entitled The March. The album features a re-recorded version of the song "The Chosen", which they contributed to the album Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters Colon the Soundtrack. The band recently completed a tour with Gwen Stacy, The Acacia Strain, Whitechapel and Protest the Hero. They have completed the Never Say Die Club Tour with Parkway Drive, Architects, Despised Icon, Protest the Hero, Whitechapel and Carnifex. They have also completed the Metal Hammer Defenders of the Faith tour with other acts such as Lamb of God, Dimmu Borgir and Five Finger Death Punch As of early 2009, it has been confirmed that The March has sold more than 100,000 copies worldwide.Blabbermouth In March 2010, Unearth confirmed that they will be playing the Download Festival opening the festival on the Maurice Jones Stage (formerly known as Main Stage) along with Killswitch Engage, 36 Crazyfists and Them Crooked Vultures. On September 20, 2010 it was announced that former bassist, Chris Rybicki was killed in a car accident provoked by an intoxicated woman. He was 39 years old.UNEARTH’s Former Bassist Chris ‘Rover’ Rybicki Killed The Interlude Unearth just completed a North American tour with As I Lay Dying, All That Remains and Carnifex and will head to Europe for the 10 day "Persistence Tour" in December 2010. On October 25, 2010, Unearth issued a statement saying they and Derek Kerswill had amicably parted ways. The band stated there is no bad blood towards Kerswill, and that the situation is purely based on musical differences. Justin Foley will fill in for drums for their new album. ''Darkness in the Light'' (2011-present) In January and February 2011 the band entered the studio to work of the fifth studio album entitled "Darkness in the Light." The album is being produced by Times of Grace and Killswitch Engage's guitar player Adam Dutkiewicz and drums are being tracked by Killswitch Engage's drummer Justin Foley. On the Metal Injection LiveCast on Wednesday, April 13 Buz McGrath was the special guest. He discussed the new album and released the title "Darkness in the Light" and said the album is due to be released late June or early July. He mentioned that it was vocalist's Trevor Phipps best effort on all the Unearth albums. On January 31, 2011, the band was announced to be a part of the 2011 Mayhem Festival on the Jägermeister stage. Other bands billed are Godsmack, Megadeth, In Flames, and Machine Head.www.rockstarmayhemfest.com/bands Musical influences Band members mentioned in an interview with Metal Hammer that their key influences are Pantera, Slayer, Metallica, Earth Crisis, In Flames, and At the Gates. Their musical style has been described as being essentially metalcore.Video - LIVE - MY WILL BE DONE LIVE IN TOKYO,JAPAN - Metal Revolver BlipsRough Edge: The March In interview on MTV Headbangers Ball accepted influences of Anthrax, Testament and Iron Maiden Band members ;Current members * Buz McGrath – guitars (since 1998) * Trevor Phipps – lead vocals (since 1998) * Ken Susi – guitars, backing vocals (since 1998) * John "Slo" Maggard – bass guitar, keyboards, backing vocals (since 2001) ;Former members *Chris "Rover" Rybicki – bass (1998–2001) *Mike Rudberg – drums, percussion (1998–2003) *Mike Justian – drums, percussion (2003–2007) * Derek Kerswill – drums, percussion (2007–2010) ;Studio/Touring *Nick Pierce – drums, percussion (2011 to present) *Justin Foley – drums, percussion (2011) *Adam Dutkiewicz – drums, percussion (2003) Discography ;Studio albums *''The Stings of Conscience'' (2001) *''The Oncoming Storm'' (2004) *''III: In the Eyes of Fire'' (2006) *''The March'' (2008) *''Darkness in the Light'' (2011) References External links *Official website Category:American metalcore bands Category:Metalcore bands Category:Bands